A walk in the dark
by Lumony-nox
Summary: Eadrik. One shots. You can send me prompts.
1. Chapter 1

I heard a knock on the door. I winced. It was so late. Who could that be? Dad maybe? I stood up from my bed. Even if it was late I was still dressed with my clothes. White loose shirt and dark grey tight jeans. I told that someone to come in. It was...not dad. It was Erik. Eikko. What was he doing here at a time like this?

‚What are you doing here?' I asked demanding. For a moment he didn't say anything. Just stood there and looked at me.

‚I thought you had so much work to do...and I...was sure you aren't sleeping. So I was thinking maybe do you want to walk with me, clear your head? I know you had a lot on your mind, Eadlyn.'

‚You do?' I asked fiercely. I liked Erik, but this was a bit too much. ‚ What do you think coming here at this time of night? You're not suitor, Eikko.' My words sounded a bit harsher than I thought, but he didn't show emotions at that moment.

‚You are absolutely right, your highness. I don't think a suitor would walk here this late. I just thought you might need a friend, with this much going on.'

‚I...' I didn't know what to say. Eikko was right. I needed a friend, now that Ahren was gone. ‚ Yes, you're right. Where do you want to go?'

‚I don't care.' Erik said.' Wherever you want to go.'

‚I guess we could just wander around the castle or outside.'

‚You would need a sweater, Eadlyn, for outside. It might be a bit cold.'

I took my sweater. And we turned to go. It felt really weird, but pleasant. In the middle of the night. A walk with a boy, who isn't even my suitor. Strange. But I liked it.

We wandered around the castle and talked. We talked about Henri, the problems of Illea, about my mom. Erik asked me about her selection. I told him that I don't know anything more than an average person. I sighed. I hoped I could ask her about it.

Eikko told me about his life. He told me about the places he had visited and that made me want to wish that I would go to those places.

We stepped outside. It was like inside, just fresher. It was not cold, but I liked that I took my sweater. We walked to the flowers, nears ome wall of stone.

‚I like flowers.' Eikko said. I laughed.

‚You brought me a dandelion.' I said cheerily. He smiled.

‚That is a flower, Eadlyn.' He said seriously.

‚Or a weed.' I smiled and grinned. We both laughed. But suddenly I stopped and looked at him.

‚Eikko...when the selection ends, and...and I will have someone by my side. I would like a friend.' I hoped he understood what I meant. He was a great and understanding friend. He could know what I feel.

He didn't say nothing. I walked closer to him. The wind ruffled my loose hair. I suddenly felt how little space was between us. I felt his scent. I saw the line of his nose, which was so elegant, his skin. I felt an urge to touch him, but I knew that it would be inappropriate. I looked at him. His eyes were grey, like the sky before a storm. I repeated his name, wanting that he would agree. That he would continue be my friend. He opened his mouth and I was prepared to hear what he has to say.

‚Eadlyn..I don't want the selection to end...' he said embarassed. I tried to back away, suddenly sorry that he felt embarassed because of me, but realised the stone wall we saw was now against my back.

‚Why?' I asked, wanting to know the asnwer. Suddenly we were very close again. And I realised one thing. I wanted to be kissing him. Really much. I blushed.

‚Because...' he breathed.' I want to stay close to you.' He said and I looked into his face. He wasn't embarassed now. He was blushing. I didn't think about what might others think, there weren't anybody here right now. I believed he wanted to kiss me too. I leaned towards him. He understood.

And then he kissed me. Just pressed his warm lips against mine. It was just that. Then he looked at me, as if questioning. I gently pressed mine against his. We were kissing. A queen and a translator. But then everything changed. It was no warm kisses. I wanted him. I needed him. I suddenly felt alive. I spread my hands around his neck and he put his fingers on my cheekbones. I never wanted it to stop. But after a long time we stopped. We looked at each other, but didn't say anything. But after a moment I said:

‚I wouldn't want to lose you, Eikko.' And I meant it. I saw the pain in his eyes. He was sad because he watched all those boys competing for me and didn't get a chance to love me.

‚I will be your friend whatever happens, Eadlyn. I won't leave you.' he said. He knew that I kissed Kile and Henri too, and I think he was a bit afraid. Henri. He would be terribly sad if he knew about this.

After sitting more against that wall we went to sleep. But it was hard to do it, because I couldn't stop feeling Eikko's lips on mine. It felt surreal.


	2. Tell them to go away

‚Tell them to go away' I said. I didn't know to whom though. The point was, I didn't like the state I was in. They kept staring at me and I was really busy, I had much work to do. I was the queen. And they were irritating me. Suddenly, from behind me walked Eikko. He explained them politely that I have work to do and I am a busy queen.

‚Queen Eadlyn is busy at the moment, so would you be so kind and leave hera lone? Newspapers can surely wait.' He said sternly. I was listening, but I didn't turn to look. The boys were beside me. The were watching me fill papers and doing stuff my dad asked me to do, but I didn't find their company irritating. To be honest, it was the contrary. I found their being rather pleasing. After I did my job, we were suppost to go hang out, all together. I wanted to know some of them better. All of them. It would be fun. Aspen Leger said he would make a surprise, and I hoped it would be worthy. Hale walked to me and whispered:

‚Do you need some help, Eadlyn? I could help you, you know...' He was so charming and friendly, but I couldn't let others think that I'm being weak or something like that.

‚No, Hale. Thank you, I'll manage it myself. I can do this easily myself, I don't need your help.' I told him.

I turned to look at him and I was he was a bit embarassed. I suddenly felt sorry. I was being too harsh with him, but I liked him, I really did like him. And then I heard Kile:

‚Eadlyn can do anything, just wait.' His voice was irritated. I turne to look at the group of boys with puzzled expression.

‚Excuse me?' I looked directly at Kile. He was very confident. ‚Did you wanted to say something, Kile?' I asked. The other boys looked at him, too. But he just said:

‚I just know that you are capable of doing anything. Just that. And that you don't need anybody's help'

I paused and then nodded. I was satisfied with his asnwer, but his nerve irritated me. I continued on writing a report for Lady Doin. Not even half a minute passed when I heard Fox's voice. I was surprised. He didn't talk very much. So I listened. I was curious what he had to say.

‚I...I think you can do everything in the world, Eadlyn. But...don't you think that everyone deserves some rest? If we do this together, it would be more fun, you'd have help, help is not bad, Eadlyn. And also...you'd get to spend more time with us.' He blushed. But I thought for a moment. And I said cheerily:

‚That is actually a great idea, Fox. Yeah, you could help me out. I could do it myself, but if you help me it would be faster. But do this only if you are prepared to work hard, not just some easy work. I know that most of you aren't created for the ruler's job. But...that is a great start. Lets begin!'

And I explained what each boy has to do. We were working in silence when I heard a low manly voice.

‚Why do you believe she could be the queen? She is just an unexperienced girl, that's it! King Clarkson and King Maxon were great rulers, but she...just plays with the selection! What you can say about this, translator?' His voice was full of sarcasm. I clenched my jaws. I could punch him in the face. I can rule. My power could kill him. I took a very deep breath and exhaled. I closed my eyes. And just when I closed my eyes, I realised that all the boys were worriedly looking at me. Well, they're not deaf. They heard the conversation. I calmed the down with my eyes and then we returned to work. Hale asked me a couple things about what to do with one paper, to who address it and other things. I was glad we communicated. Hale was one of my favourite boys in this group. But maybe that was because I needed to know Fox and Gunner more. But I liked Henri's work. He just put on stamps where I asked and it was for him, and for me too. And suddenly after more rambling of the man who spoke before, I heard Erik's voice:

‚Eadlyn Schreave doesn't deserve you as her citizens. She is brave, stubborn, knows what she wants, is definetely more intelligent than you are.' I heard him say it coldly. ‚ She is born to be the queen. She loves Illea more than anyone and...she can sacrifice herself for the ones she love, even if she doesn't know that. She is the best queen you could ever hoped for.' And then I heard something, but...but it couldn't be it. A weird noise. But then my thoughts were approved, when the rude man with his low, disgusted face said:

‚Tranlator...you actually...spit-me in the face! How can they even let you be in the palace, you bastard!'

Nobody was working anymore. We were all listening. Kile was smiling as if he heard an amazing joke: I didn't think he could smile that wildly. Hale was smirking to himself. Fox and Ean were looking at me and their faces said that Erik's words were all true. And even though Henri didn't understood, he was smiling at me.

When Erik came back, a bit happy with himself, we all looked at him. When he saw our faces, he realised that we heard.

‚Thanks.' I said.

‚There is nothing to be thanking for, you are what you are.' He said.

Some boys clapped. It was fun. And at that moment I realised how I appreciated them all and how sad it will be to see them go. Even Eikko.


	3. You're drooling

‚You're drooling' I said, turning to Eikko. We were holding hands and walking down a street in Paris. The city was gorgeous. I loved it. As everything Eikko showed me. How much he travelled...it was so many places. But we didn't have much time for our honeymoon since my parents were retired from the ruling. But my mom assured me we can stay as long as we want. They can take it for another year. Well, I surely wasn't going to be not in Illea for a year, mom was just kidding. But what if...But no, we can let this to ourselves only when our child will rule and me and Eikko will be maybe older than mom and dad and we'll travel around the world. Of course there would be small trips with our children to some places, but that is it. I turned to look at Eikko. He was literally drooling. I knew what he wanted. We had just walked by a shop where were biscuits, very delicously looking biscuits. I knew he wanted them.

‚Eikko, I know you want them. You won't fool me. Just say it and we'll buy them.' I finished laughing at him. Such a stubborn human being.

‚Eadlyn,' he said looking in my eyes.' The noyl biscuit I want right now is you.'

‚Oh, you creep, how could I marry such a loser?' I asked laughing even louder.

‚Because...you love me?' He asked, smiling. His smile was too cute for me to handle. I really loved him. I was so happy with him, so content. I was really glad I helped Kile get out of the palace to fulfill his dreams. And it was so nice having Hale here in palace. He was a true friend and accepted my decision. Also Ean turned to be a really cool guy and Josie asked him to stay with her in the palace. And how strange this would sound, I think he agreed not for the money. I hoped Josie wouldn't make him miserable. But my love, he was standing right in front of me. My husband. We were soulmates. We understood each other and we could have fun everywhere. He was my sunshine. I didn't know I could find my soulmate in a random group of people. But now I couldn't doubt. I was married and a powerful queen. I smiles his smiling puppy face, my hands around his neck. We were kissing for a moment. In warm summer day, my dress was being moved by the wind and his lips made my heart jump of happiness. At last we pulled away. I smiled.

‚So, how about that biscuit?' I looked at him smirking.

‚Yeah, you're right. Lets get those.'

I laughed. Because life was perfect.

And it would be while Eikko's beside me.


End file.
